ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Zarab (maxpower02's Continuity)
For Zombiejiger's Alien Zarab that appears in the ULTRAMAN continuity, please refer to Alien Zarab (ULTRAMAN). Alien Zarab is an alien that appears in episode 8 of the Ultraman Tiga fan fiction by maxpower02. A mischievous alien, Zarab plans to use TPC’s newest defense satellite, the Watchtower, to have fun for himself, disguising himself as Ratih Adelia and even Ultraman Tiga to that end. Subtitle: Evil Alien (凶悪宇宙人 Kyōaku Uchūjin) Stats *Height: 1.8 ~ 40 m *Weight: 30 ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Zarab -> Waru Toll Flyover, Surabaya, Indonesia History Alien Zarab A moronic and mischievous alien, Alien Zarab has been living undetected underneath the Waru Toll Flyover just outside Surabaya. Hearing about TPC’s ambitious project of building their defense satellite, the Watchtower from the radio, Alien Zarab decided to have the weapon for himself being suggested to do so by a drunken hobo. Going into the Watchtower’s development facility at the old Juanda International Airport building, he kidnaps Ratih Adelia (who happened to be in the facility as extra medical help) and disguises himself as her to masquerade as her to everyone inside the development facility (including GUTS members Handoyo, Albert, Nimas, and Krishna), but fails miserably and comically when he cannot cope with the simple life of humanity, mistaking insignificant terms for danger. However the real Ratih returns and Zarab is exposed as the fake. However before GUTS can take action, Alien Zarab transforms into Imitation Ultraman Tiga and becomes more of a threat to both the development facility and its nearby residential district of Sedati. However, after a short battle against the real Ultraman Tiga and GUTS, Alien Zarab's true form is revealed. Hurting and humiliated, Alien Zarab flees from Earth, never to bother anyone ever again. Imitation Ultraman Tiga A form adopted by Alien Zarab, who was frustrated after he was exposed by Ratih and GUTS. It was based on Ultraman Tiga in his Multi Type, only his eyes were orange in color and is highlighted in black; a pair of black lines is seen on his abdomen just below his chest protectors, while his boots are pointed. Imitation Ultraman Tiga went on a rampage at the Sedati district, prompting Nurul and Nunu of GUTS to be dispatch to take on the faker, with Handoyo catching up with them shortly from the Watchtower development facility. Soon enough the real Ultraman Tiga joins the fray and after a short battle, uses the Timer Flash to destroy the disguise, revealing Alien Zarab underneath it. Trivia *Zarab’s story in the fan fiction mirrors an episode of Ultra Galaxy Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey where he makes an equally comedic appearance. Powers and Abilities Alien Zarab *Imitation: Alien Zarab can mimic other organisms, such as humans or Ultras. *Size Change: When needed, Alien Zarab can change his size, from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. *Bindings: Alien Zarab can imprison organisms in metal rings that can only be broken by salt water, such as tears. The more the prisoner struggles, the tighter the bands become, crushing them. *Flight: Alien Zarab can fly at extremely slow speeds. *Bagging: Alien Zarab has a purse on his person that could suck and trap anyone in it. He could also release the trapped person at will. *Packing: Alien Zarab can pack all of his belongings inside a red bag in seconds by just clapping his hands. Imitation Ultraman Tiga *Hand Slash: Imitation Ultraman Tiga can fire a purple version of the Hand Slash from his hands, it is equal in power with the real Tiga’s Hand Slash and can cause medium-sized explosions. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Maxpower02 Category:Maxpower02's Continuity Category:Alien Zarab Variations